


Silent Night

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, M/M, thekagakuroxmasevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas and, after a not all that lively party, Kagami gets back to his apartment to find out that he’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you have a good time with the people you love! Today I bring you a festive piece for the Kagakuro Christmas event, prompts number 10 Christmas Party and 20 Tiresome/Funny/Loving. Unbetaed.

He was home, finally. Kagami stumbled into the couch, limbs heavy with mental exhaustion, and closed his eyes, breathing in the air of calm. His apartment was blissfully silent, none of the constant small talk he’s so awkward at or the weird tension in the atmosphere. Oh man, the tension. If only coach and the captain would already-

“Kagami-kun, are you becoming an old man?”

“What the-?!”

He turned around, ready to attack that damn blue haired head of Kuroko. When had he come in? Kagami had been sure he was alone since they left the school and that godawful Christmas party.

“How did you get in?!”

“You opened the door for me, it was very chivalrous”

Kagami’s right eyebrow twitched. Yes, he could have been moving on instinct.

“Why didn’t you say something?!”, he asked while Kuroko made himself at home, taking his backpack to retrieve a box from it, then leaving it next to the sofa. He took the package to the kitchen, from where Kagami could hear the clatter of pottery.

“Kagami-kun looked immersed in thought, I didn’t want to interrupt such a remarkable event”

“Did you come here to make fun of me?”

“Of course not”, Kuroko said, smiling briefly before going back to whatever he was doing.

Kagami sighed loudly and buried his face in the cushions, suddenly as exhausted as if he had played two official matches in a day. Against two kings. This was worst though. Being physically tired wasn’t any new for him and it was even rewarding, knowing that his sore muscles were the result of playing with everything he had, but mental exhaustion due to social occasions? That wasn’t new either, but it was totally unwelcomed. He just felt awkward afterwards, thinking over and over again that he wasn’t cut for it. He tried, he really did, he just couldn’t help being clueless about certain stuff, like feelings. And complicated stuff. Like feelings.

It was Christmas and everything had been alright. He was going to spend it alone, since neither Tatsuya nor Alex where there, just chilling in his apartment. He was going to eat as usual, catch a game on tv, exercise, maybe get some cake, maybe make some cake. However, his plans had been spoiled when the coach called him, informing him that there was a mandatory Christmas party to attend. Mandatory, yes, because bonding and team dynamics.

Upon arriving to the gym though, even he could tell that had been an excuse for coach and the captain to be together without being obvious about it. Which didn’t work at all, they were so painfully obvious that even Taiga could see how they gravitated towards each other without noticing.

Yes, even Kagami could see that they were in denial, it was that clear. He had tried to stay close to Kuroko, since the guy was really good at handling girls and coach was a girl. Other than that, he tried to stay away from Kiyoshi and Izuki, because the captain went to them to yell and generally be nervous.

Kuroko had been his best bet and alright, maybe the party hadn’t been that bad. Not with the bluehead there, soothing Kagami with his calm aura and general impassiveness. He prevented Taiga from saying embarrassing things and literally drove him away from Tsuchida’s girlfriend so he wouldn’t bite his own tongue. Plus, he was always willing to accompany him to the food table to stuff his mouth full. True, Kuroko mocked him about it, unimpressed by his round cheeks and insistence on talking like that, but it was ok.

He liked the guy’s obnoxiousness. If anything, he was used to it already. It was fun.

Ok, Kagami enjoyed it. Whatever. That didn’t mean he was going to stop complaining.

“Kagami-kun”

“What?”

“The tea is ready”

“What tea?”

Kuroko didn’t dignify that with an answer, of course. If he was announcing that the tea was ready, then the appropriate response would be to get up and help him carry the tray to the table. Anything else and that annoying little brat would not say a word.

Since Kagami knew this, was used to it, he got up without a retort about how this was his house, he stretched and yawned, hitting his face with both palms right after. Kuroko was there in the kitchen, steamy pot in his hands. A very pleasant scent filled the redhead’s nostrils and for a second he thought it was Kuroko himself, before he remembered that the phantom’s skin smelled like a salty kind of vanilla, if that made sense.

Not that he had noticed.

Kagami eyed the tray while he took it to the table, catching a box of cookies he knew wasn’t his. They were obviously homemade and decorated for Christmas, shaped as trees and snowmen, they smelled great too.

“I thought Kagami-kun would still have space for some cookies”

“Yeah”

The soft smile Kuroko offered him sent a weird flutter through his chest, but he ignored it in order to take a seat and a cookie, distracting himself with the sweet taste of ginger. It didn’t accomplish much, since the shadow’s scent overpowered everything else when he leaned in next to him to serve the tea.

Kagami just swallowed, almost choking on the cookie.

It was a good Christmas, all things considered. The little peck on his cheek only making it better, Kuroko’s quiet laugh when he _did_ choke a gift on itself. And ok, he could accept it in the confines of his mind. That they too were making excuses to be together, that the costume of being with the person you like during the holiday, although unsaid, was present in both their minds.

Kagami had wanted to be with Kuroko this Christmas. And the next one, but whatever. And maybe the one after, just lots of Christmas. Not necessarily alone, but together, to get more cookies, to make a cake, to get another peck on the cheek.

A silent night, right next to Kuroko.


End file.
